


Rain

by Dantaliann



Series: 100 Theme Challenge [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dantaliann/pseuds/Dantaliann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy the weather while it lasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Day Three: 11. Rain

Rain was a pretty rare sight for you, but still enjoyable nonetheless. Especially when it lets you get some free time with your boyfriend.

The rain was falling hard, so Geoff decided to hold up on the mission until it died down, which was predicted to be tomorrow. Everyone part of the Fake AH Crew were in agreement, relishing the chance to have a day off. 

It made you think back to the time you had joined up with the six criminals. You had been independent before, a one man band who did mercenary work, doing the dirty work in exchange for cash. 

You had grabbed the attention of The Vagabond. He caught note of how satisfied customers were with your service, and wanted to know more. 

You could've said the same of him. The Vagabond was a very mysterious figure, which captivated you to no end. And to learn that he was looking into your line of work, it made you very excited. 

One day on a job, you had the fortune of meeting him in person. Even with only gossip to go by, he looked exactly how he was described, mask to toe. 

You didn't use anything to cover your face, having no need to (you were very good at laying low), so Vagabond happened to recognize you straight away, even from the shadows. 

"...(F/C)..."

"That's me," you smiled. Your street name that everyone knew you by was your favorite color; simple, yet a label you enjoyed going by. 

"Sorry, but I have work to do. See you later?" As much as you wanted to talk to him more, you had a business you wanted to keep running.

"Wait. I have a composition for you." 

He wanted you to join him, join the Fake AH Crew. 

As promising an idea as it was, you were content with staying solo, and told him that you'd think about it. You were used to the independence, and weren't quite sure you wanted to be on a team. 

You had decided to accept his offer. They had welcomed you with open arms, appreciating someone with your set of skills and previous line of work. You were surprised at the compassion they showed to you, it was different. Not unpleasant, though. 

Your interest for The Vagabond, who you now knew as Ryan, had only grew as you spent more time with him. You could even call it love. 

He was actually the one to make the first move. You were a bit surprised, him appearing practically emotionless most of the time, but you agreed without hesitation. 

And now you were where you are today. 

"You alright?" Ryan asked you, noticing you staring off into space. 

"Of course. Just thinking about the past," you told him, smiling. "You enjoying the weather?"

"Yeah, it's nice."

"That's good." You moved in closer to him. "Let's enjoy it while it lasts."

He put his arm around you, and let you cuddle next to him. You both looked out the nearest window, taking pleasure at the sight of the downpour.


End file.
